


Blood

by pandizzy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Ronan + Adam. Blood





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I love boys accidentally hurting themselves and their boyfriends being exasperated by their stupidness

Blood has an odd color, Adam thinks.

Dark red, with a slight purple tinge to it. It’s strange that someone so used to seeing his own blood would be accustomed to it, but he never stops being shocked from gazing at his bleeding wounds. Probably because he hoped to never see it again.

Except it’s not his blood this time, not really.

“Why are you so reckless?” he asks, handing Ronan a wet towel.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ronan answers, head tilted back in a clumsy attempt to stop his nosebleed, “I think I am quite reck.”

Adam sighs.

“That’s not a word.”

Ronan shrugs, “Or careful, whatever. I don’t give a fuck about grammar and words.”

Adam bristles. Another thing that he should be used to by now: Ronan’s lack of tact. He loves every bit of this broken boy with his entire heart, but sometimes he can be quite annoying and tiring.

“Next time,” he starts, touching Ronan’s cheek. He hasn’t cleaned his face of the blood and there is sort of a mad look on his eyes, like a soldier determined to win the war. “Don’t run head first into a wall just because Opal said you couldn’t do it.”

When Adam removes his hand, there is a red spot on his palm.

“Are you saying that next time I should have a good reason, then?” Ronan arches an eyebrow and his free hand rests on the curve of Adam’s back.

“Yes,” he says, “A perfectly good reason. Otherwise, I’m not going to help you clean the living room.”

Ronan smiles, dark and sinister. He smiles like he knows something, that he understands Adam in a way that no else will, like he is a dagger and his smile is the blade.

“Come here,” Ronan murmurs, pulling Adam to him.

When they kiss, it is with a metallic taste between them.


End file.
